In mud pulse telemetry data from down hole is transmitted to surface using pressure pulses generated by a pulser. Pressure sensors at surface measure the pressure changes over time that represent the data.
The pulser, however, is not the only source of pressure changes in a well. Other pressure varying sources, such as pumps, for example, which circulate mud within the well, also generate pressure changes. These pressure changes act as noise for the mud pulse transmission. In fact, pumps are generally also located at surface and are therefore closer to the pressure sensors and, as such, are a dominant source of noise. Signals received by the sensors that are generated by such pumps typically have higher energy than do the received telemetric data signals since the telemetric signals get highly attenuated while traveling from down hole to surface. As such, accurate detection of the telemetric data signals can be difficult. Methods to allow for accurate detection of the telemetric data signals in the presence of pump noise would be well received in the art.